Chaleur corporelle
by Mery-M-E-Arrow
Summary: POV Grace. Moment de tendresse au coin du feu.


Note de l'auteur :

_Cette histoire a été écrite pendant la 8__ème__ nuit du FoF (forum francophone sur ffnet, allez y jeter un coup d'œil !). Le défi consistait donc à écrire, en 1 heure de temps, un OS sur le thème « Foyer »._

**Bonne lecture !**

_

* * *

_

**Chaleur corporelle.**

**

* * *

**

_**POV Grace. **_

Je frissonne. Il fait vraiment un froid de canard là-dehors. Mais à vrai dire ça n'est pas la seule vraie raison pour laquelle je frissonne. La vérité c'est que le froid, je m'en fiche. Enfin, je m'en ficherais s'il ne risquait pas de me prendre Sam. Je lui lance en coup d'œil. Il est prostré sur le canapé, essayant de se réchauffer du mieux qu'il le peut. Lui non plus ne veux pas… partir.

Je m'approche de lui, déposant un baiser sur son front avant de m'approcher du foyer. Il n'y avait que des braises, pas étonnant qu'il fasse si froid dans la pièce. Je m'activai. Il devait faire aux alentours des 5° ici, je ne dois pas laisser la température baisser encore plus, ça pourrait avoir de graves conséquences.

Je ravive le feu, puis y approche mes mains. C'est bon. Et chaud, surtout chaud. Je me penche en arrière pour tirer Sam jusqu'à moi. Il tombe à genoux à mes côtés et je lui place aussitôt ses mains comme les miennes, à seulement quelques centimètres des flammes voraces. Je le vois fermer les yeux, savourant la chaleur des flammes. Il est beau, d'autant plus à la lumière du feu. Les flammes semblent rouler sur son visage, lui donnant un air mystérieux et chaud. Je ne résiste pas à lui voler un baiser. Il sursaute en sentant mes lèvres se plaquer contre les siennes. Puis il m'enserre contre lui, me caressant les cheveux en m'embrassant doucement. Je le retiens contre moi encore quelques secondes avant de le libérer en souriant. Je rougis presque face à son regard noir brûlant de désir et baisse la tête pour le lui cacher. Je souris alors qu'il dépose un baiser sur ma joue. J'adore quand il fait ça.

« Reste là » lui dis-je « Je vais le tour de la maison pour être sûre que tout est fermé et que le chauffage est au maximum. »

Il ne me répond pas, hochant simplement la tête. Pourtant je sens son regard brulant me suivre jusqu'à ce que je sorte de la pièce. Tout est fermé, mais j'augmente tout de même le thermostat des radiateurs, mieux veut prévenir que guérir… Surtout quand on ne sait pas comment guérir. D'accord, j'ai vécu des années sans lui, à simplement observer les loups. Mais c'est différent maintenant. Maintenant je sais la vérité, je l'ai connu, en vrai. Maintenant, je ne pourrais pas supporter de n'avoir que le loup. J'ai besoin du garçon.

Lorsque je reviens dans le salon, Sam est toujours à la même place, si proche du feu que les flammes n'avaient qu'un geste à faire pour l'engloutir. Je pose une main sur sa joue, elle est brulante, la froideur de la mienne lui fait rouvrir les yeux.

Cette fois, c'est lui qui m'attire au sol, tout contre lui. Presque sur lui à vrai dire. Sans même dire un mot il plonge sur mes lèvres, à mon plus grand bonheur. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou, lui rendant son baiser avec avidité, alors qu'il m'enserre la taille de ses mains, me collant contre lui plus qu'il ne semblait être possible. Nous nous séparons à bout de souffle, reposant nos têtes front contre front en souriant. Mais je lui réclame un autre baiser presque aussitôt, passant la main dans ses cheveux pour l'approcher de moi. Je le sens sourire contre mes lèvres et souris davantage. Sans quitter ses lèvres, je m'installe à califourchon sur lui, le serrant davantage dans mes bras. Oui, j'ai vraiment besoin du garçon. J'ai besoin de ses baisers, de ses caresses, de son regard, de ses cheveux, de ses manies, de ses mains. De lui. Tout entier. Pour toujours.

Je crois que si mes parents n'étaient pas susceptibles de rentrer à n'importe quel moment nous l'aurions fait, juste là au sol, près du foyer, au chaud. Mais Sam est et restera toujours un gentleman. Heureusement pour nous, il est assez raisonnable pour deux. Malgré mes protestations il se sépare de moi, après un dernier baiser. Alors que je boude gentiment il ne trouve rien d'autre à faire que de se moquer. Finalement, pour me dérider, il commence à déposer des baisers partout sur mon visage, commençant par le out de mon nez, ce qui me fait grogner, ne le faisant que rire davantage. Comment pourrais-je rester « fâchée » contre lui ?

Je décide finalement de riposter, l'embrassant moi aussi. Esquivant l'un de ses baisers, je plonge dans son cou en souriant. Vengeance ! Je l'embrasse alors délicatement dans le cou pour remonter vers son oreille, que je mordille allégrement, ce qui me vaut un pincement sur la cuisse. Je délaisse finalement son oreille pour retourner à son cou, le mordillant d'abord légèrement. Je l'entends grogner mon nom, je ne m'arrête pas pour autant. Il allait se retrouver avec le plus gros suçon de la ville !

Alors que je me redresse je croise son regard. Il n'est pas fâché, évidemment, mais il n'est pas rieur non plus. C'est autre chose. C'était ce regard qui me fait rougir à chaque fois… Mais en puissance mille. Je n'ai pas le temps de rougir ou de baisser la tête pour le cacher car il me renverse brusquement. Alors que mon dos touche tout juste le sol, ses lèvres trouvèrent avidement les miennes, les mordillant pour en quémander l'accès, que je lui accorde volontiers en laissant échapper, bien malgré moi, un gémissement. Je voulais qu'il continue, toute la nuit, je voulais le sentir contre moi. J'adore cette sensation. Je sens ses mains se faire baladeuse et fait de même, arpentant ses cheveux, son dos, ses fesses. Il quitte finalement ma bouche pour déposer à nouveau des baisers de partout, mais pas pour jouer cette fois. Je souris en le sentant m'apposer également une marque. Je n'ai le temps de sentir ses mains sous mon pull seulement quelques secondes avant qu'il ne me l'ôte. Puis il continue son chemin, déposant à nouveau des milliers de baisers sur mon cou, mon épaule…

Je gémis contre lui en sentant son souffle chaud sur ma peau. J'entends un bruit qui me fait sursauter. Une voiture. Lui aussi l'entend et se redresse rapidement alors que je renfile mon pull. J'ai les cheveux électriques et en pétard, les joues rouges et les lèvres gonflées et des frissons pleins el corps. Et Sam n'est pas dans un meilleur état. Il faudrait que mes parents soient vraiment aveugles ou stupides pour ne se douter de rien.

Mais rien ne se passe. Ce n'était pas eux, peut-être les voisins. Nous soupirons tous les deux de soulagement.

« On a eu chaud » murmura Sam en se rasseyant sur le sol.

C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire en effet. Je dois à tout prix éviter son regard. Je sais qu'il est encore empli de désir, et si je le croise, nous craquerons à nouveau. C'était hors de question. Si mes parents nous surprenaient, s'en serait fini du garçon, je ne le supporterai pas.

Finalement, nous nous rapprochons de l'âtre. Avant de m'installer entre ses jambes, dos contre torse, j'attrapais une couverture que je lui mettais sur les épaules.

Puis nous sommes restés ainsi à la chaleur du foyer, l'un contre l'autre. Je sentais ses bras s'enrouler autour de moi. Je crois n'avoir jamais été aussi bien calée qu'à cet instant. Je n'étais plus froide désormais, lui non plus par ailleurs. Nous étions sauvés pour cette nuit, j'espérais seulement l'être encore la nuit prochaine.

* * *

Walla ! Bon c'est pas vraiment ce qui était prévu à la base, je me suis laissé emporter par mes personnages, sans dec' o_O

En plus j'ai voulu m'essayer à l'écriture au présent, pas très réussi non ? Je reprendrais le texte demain ^^


End file.
